


Failed Attempts

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Violet's trying her best to ask Huey out on a date, but Huey doesn't quite get it.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 35





	Failed Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr requested this and I was so amused by this idea... And it was so in-character of a prompt that I couldn't help but work on it as soon as I could.
> 
> These two nerds are about sixteen here.

Huey had reached for her hand as soon as the final bell rang, not even talking to her as he began leading the way to her locker, letting go of her hand as Violet went to open it. She grabbed out her backpack, pulling a few books off the top shelf and putting them into the pack before zipping it up and letting him take her hand again and lead her out of the school building. He began leading the way to library, their regular hangout.

Violet's mind had zoned out a little, hardly processing the words he spoke to her as they made their way to the library. She was too busy thinking; they had hung out for several years now, and maybe... Maybe it was time for a little more for the two of them. At least, that was what she was hoping for.

She really did like Huey Duck. Really. He had grown from a cute boy into a pretty good-looking young man, and it felt so refreshing to be near him and constantly be matching wits and comparing thoughts and such.

"Hubert?" she asked suddenly.

"Mmm?"

"Maybe after we spend some obligatory time at the library today, we can go have some dinner?"

"I'm a little busy tonight, Vi," he responded, leaving it at that.

Okay. _Not_ the response she had been looking for.

"Maybe sometime later?" she tried again, "over the weekend, maybe?"

He laughed softly. "I'm already hanging out with you all weekend long, studying for finals."

"But perhaps studying will get a bit... Tedious."

"With you?" he asked, "never does."

Violet smiled a little, though there was a slight frustration growing at the moment. "Hubert."

"Mmm?"

"Perhaps we should take some time away from studying. You know, relax a little? Isn't that what Dewford and Llewellyn are always attempting to get you to do?"

"Yeah, but you know that's not my style."

She frowned deeply. Was she not being as clear as she was trying to be?

"Let's go get something to eat on Saturday," she said, her tone firm and not allowing any disagreements from Huey, "it'll be on me, okay?"

"I... Okay?"

"Good. It's a date."

"A... A date?" Huey asked, raising an eyebrow, "is that... Is that what you've been trying to get me to give into?"

"I... Yes," she admitted, her voice quiet.

He laughed. "You know there's a better way to ask me out than that, right?"

She turned a little red. "... Yes, I do."

He smiled a little, a warm smile that did things to her heart and her stomach.

"It's a definite yes, now that I know what you were trying to ask me."

Violet smiled a little, squeezing his hand. "Good."

He looked at her, smiling softly. "How about Saturday at four?"

She nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful plan."


End file.
